howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies
Source? What is the source for Bone Knapper and Red Death? I haven't seen them anywhere in the game. Rhonin Magus (talk) 13:42, September 2, 2012 (UTC) They are not making an apperance in the game as far as i know. 16:47, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Speculation on Up-Coming Dragons My opinion is that it should be removed, but if we are going to keep it here is my 2 cents. "Can You Hear Me Now" is awarded when changing the sound setting, so I'll remove that one. There are 6 unknown dragons in the game and 12 mystery accomplishments. First 6 probably are awarded when taming them, the other 6 when getting three stars in all the challenges with each respective dragon. If we assume they are in order it will be something like this: "In Hot Watter", "Powerful Flying Whale" Scauldron - it boils water in it's body "Thunder Drummer", "Ferocious Thunderstorm" Thunder Drum - can deliver a "thunderous sonic blast" "Flaming Cyclone", "Effective Boomerang" The new dragon Typhoomerang "Make Sure to Floss", "Furious Digger" Whispering Death - it can dig, and it was mentioned it likes to have it's teeth brushed "Pickpocket", "Hasty Smoke" Smothering Smokesbreath "Keen Sight", "Master of Disguise" Changewing - it can change skin color and has the ability to hypnotize Rhonin Magus (talk) 13:42, September 2, 2012 (UTC) The Pick Pocket one may be the Terrrible Terror 16:48, September 13, 2012 (UTC) How would one ride a Terrible Terror? Rhonin Magus (talk) 16:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I was on Cartoon Network and I saw the title page and it had a Terrible Terror, a Skrill, a Thunderdrum, and a Changewing flying behind Toothless and Hiccup. To see it, go to the Cartoon Network homepage, then to the Dreamworks Dragons part. Then click the Games tab, and those 4 dragons are there. Plus, the Typhoomerang is pretty much confirmed, along with the Whispering Death, but what about the Scauldron? Spectreofflame (talk) 23:22, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Wait, shouldn't the Skrill be ferocious thunderstorm? 03:37, September 22, 2012 (UTC) How about the Heads Ups mystery badge? BeemoandFlambo (talk) 11:56, September 15, 2012 (UTC) It's earned by playing more than three hours. Rhonin Magus (talk) 16:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much.BeemoandFlambo (talk) 23:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) And One more question. What you mean unverified on Up-Coming Dragon?BeemoandFlambo (talk) 00:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I put the "unverified" tag there because previously, there was three question marks (???) and I thought that it was there because this information hasn't been confirmed, yet. If you can absolutely source that these upcoming dragons are in fact...well...upcoming, then the tag will be taken off. :Salience72 (talk) 04:46, September 16, 2012 (UTC) It's better to source every dragon, because there is so less speculation about the DRagons. If the dragons can't be find, you can remove them. If you have a source, they can stay, as simple as that is. --Station7 (talk) 08:38, September 16, 2012 (UTC) There are no sources, so I'll remove that section. Rhonin Magus (talk) 14:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) If i found a source do i tell you guys?BeemoandFlambo (talk) 15:40, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, and it has to be something we can add a link on the page. Rhonin Magus (talk) 17:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Rhonin Magnus, you don't have to remove it, unless there are sources. It's very easy. --Station7 (talk) 07:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC) That's the thing, there are no sources. It was based on speculation of the names of some mystery achievements. Rhonin Magus (talk) 10:38, September 17, 2012 (UTC) There might not be webage sources, but if you look at the ads, as Spectreofflame said, you can identify the dragons, which I would assume would make an appearance on the show (as they are on an ad for the show), and therefore the game. The ones that I recognize beyond the five already unlockable are- Changewing, Skrill, Typhoomerang, Thunderdrum, Scauldron, Whispering Death, and SnapTrapper (not entirely sure on this one, hard to see all the heads). The Typhoomerang and Thunderdrum are as good as confirmed; the Viking in Wild Dragon Cliff says to 'Watch out for flaming squirrels', clearly a reference to Fishleg's comment on the show, and the Viking in Wreaker's Reef says he 'Hears thunder, but there's no clouds', and I've read that Stoick is going to get a Thunderdrum during the show, and though I don't remember the source link I see it is featured on the Thunderdrum page. AstridFan (talk) 22:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC)AstridFan Someone has obtained pictures from the game with the upcoming dragons, these are Scauldron, Thunder Drum, Typhoomerang, Whispering Death, Smothering Smokebreaths, Changewing. I'll update the page and use the images as sources. Rhonin Magus (talk) 05:05, September 25, 2012 (UTC) a thunderdrum and a scauldron can fly in the air right ? Riptide240 (talk) 16:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, tidal class dragons can fly as well as live in the water. 21:04, September 26, 2012 (UTC) The Thunderdrum is officially in the game, and the Typhoomerang nest is up but there's no dragon there yet. AstridFan (talk) 01:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC)